


It Comes In The Night

by terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)



Series: Soft Is For Lovers [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I hope you like it, M/M, basically Karkat has a nightmare, his lovies are there to comfort him, it for u 8addie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/terminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise there's a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes In The Night

It's a raspy voice in the dead of night that stirs you awake. 

"Karbro," it says. "Wake up, I need you." 

Slowly you rise to the surface of consciousness. The raspy voice seems to have gone away. You listen for a minute. There's silence. You're about to fall back asleep when-

"Karkat. Bro. Wake up. No, I'm being serious. Don't fall back asleep." It's Dave's voice. 

This stirs you awake. You sit up in bed. All is silent once more, but the memory of Dave and Gamzee's voices have the hair standing up on the back of your neck. 

"Hello?" You say quietly. There's no answer. You shiver. 

"Karkat!" Someone screams, right outside your door. You bolt upright and scramble out of bed. 

You fling open the door. There's no-one there, but Kanaya's scream is still ringing in your ears. 

"Kanaya!" You shout back. "Where are you!" 

She doesn't answer. You glance up and down the hallway. It's eerily empty. 

After a minute you close the door, the back of your neck prickling. 

You get back in bed. But you can't sleep. You don't know what's going on, and your heart is pounding. So you stand up and walk over to your husktop, which resides on your desk. 

It's on. The lid is closed and it's humming softly, waiting for you to open it. 

You open it and log in, opening Trollian. You scroll down your list of contacts. One in particular is glowing in teal. Terezi is online. 

You can talk to her, you decide. She'll distract you. 

You click the familiar handle. 

**\--carcinoGeneticist started trolling gallowsCalibrator--**

**CG: HEY, TEREZI.**  
**CG: ARE YOU AWAKE?**  
**GC: K4RK4T**  
**CG: YEAH, HI.**  
**GC: 1T**  
**GC: 1 C4NT**  
**GC: K4RK4T 1T HURTS**  
**CG: WHAT?**  
**CG: ARE YOU OKAY?**  
**CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**  
**GC: K4RK4T H3LP M3**  
**GC: H3LP M3 H3LP M3 OH GOD 1T HURTS 1 C4NT BR34TH3**  
**GC: C4NT S33 C4NT S33 C4NT**  
**CG: TEREZI WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE? YOU'RE BLIND.**  
**CG: ARE YOU OKAY?**  
**CG: TEREZI ANSWER ME**  
**GC: 1 TH1NK 1M DY1NG**  
**GC: 1;M SO SOrry**  
**GC: 1 f4iled**  
**TG: i failed you**  
**TG: im so fucking sOrry kitkat**  
**TC: So sOrRy bRo**  
**GA: Sorry**

**\--gallowsCalibrator is offline!--**

**CG: NO!**  
**CG: TEREZI**  
**CG: KANAYA**  
**CG: DAVE**  
**CG: GAMZEE**  
**CG: PLEASE ANSWER ME**  
**CG: TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY**  
**CG: TELL ME YOU'RE**  
  
"-Awake," someone is saying gently. "Karkit, it's okay, you're awake. Shh." 

You sob. It's half air and half choking on snot and tears. 

Someone is holding you. They're rocking you back and forth. "Shh, it's okay," they're saying softly. Gently. "You're okay, you're safe." 

Your eyes, although stuck together with tears- you must have been crying in your sleep- open after a minute. 

It's Dave. Dave is holding you, rocking you softly, and you're shuddering like you might break. 

"D-" you sob out, and then your throat decides 'oh no, fuck you sir, speech is not an option'. Your voice cracks and you're voiceless again. 

"You're okay, Kitkat. It was just a nightmare." Dave is petting your hair. You can't decide whether you like it or not. You settle on yes, this is a good thing. 

"You were yelling," he says gently. "Are you okay?" 

"You're godtier," you choke. "Where's Gamzee. Where's Terezi. Kanaya!" 

"No, hey, they're okay. Gamzee's on his way, Terezi is sleeping, and Kanaya is with Rose. They're all okay, I promise."

You sob again, but you're already starting to calm down. The reassurance that everyone is okay combined with Dave's warm body pressed against yours is soothing you. 

"Gamzee woke me up," you say after a long minute. "He was calling for me. And then you were talking, but you sounded all frantic, like calling for me. And th-then Kanaya screamed in the hallway, and she wasn't there, and then I messaged Terezi a-and- and-" 

There's a cool hand on your face, soothing you. It rubs and pats. "Shoosh, Karbro," it says soothingly. "We're alright." 

You relax. Dave is holding you, Gamzee's lying beside you both so it's a Strider-Makara sandwich with Vantas filling. You're safe, now. 

"It was only a bad dream." Gamzee smooths your hair. He eases you into sleep, with him and Dave whispering sweet nothings in your ears.


End file.
